


15D15P: TMI - Pain

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [11]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Deception, Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> ****  
> _011\. Pain_
> 
> ** _Set during City of Glass, NOT City of Lost Souls_ **

Maybe it only felt wrong because he wasn’t Jace, and for better or worse ( _definitely worse_ ) that was who Clary loved. Maybe that was why his fingers seemed to burn her skin, not with the warm glow that Jace had outside the Wayland manor in the grass, but with a dark, phosphorescent flame that hurt. Maybe that was why his hot gaze made her feel more than naked, but stripped to the bone, bloody and vulnerable. Maybe it only hurt so much because Clary knew that even though Jace was her brother, she should’ve said yes out in the grass.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
